Old Rules
These rules were in effect until 23rd November 2016 (or the game date 28th December 1787). Movement 1/2 turn penalty to cross a minor or medium river Full turn penalty to cross a major river All ships move 12sq2 a week All ships move 1/3 speed against the current of a major river 1st tier ships can carry : * 2 infantry regiments, or * 2 cavalry regiments, or * 2 artillery batteries, or * 4 siege engines 1st tier ships can be hired from ports at the cost of 100gcs per ship per 4 months It takes one turn to disembark on an open beach Battles If an army wishes to withdraw from a battle it must roll an average dice as follows: Factors: * +2 Army withdrawing in good order * +1 Reasonable cavalry force to cover withdrawal * +1 Organised rearguard * +1 Suitable defensive terrain * +1 Exceptional C in C * -1 Foolish C in C * -1 Army withdrawing in some disorder * -2 Army withdrawing in panicked rout * -2 Fresh cavalry pursuing * -1 Reasonable cavalry force pursuing * -1 Open terrain Score: An army must dice (D6) to see if it will withdraw if it has suffered 1/3 casualties or the C in C is killed, etc. Dice every turn until a new C in C arrives or victory is gained 5 or 6 Fight on 3 or 4 Retire in good order for one turn 1 or 2 Retire in disorder, units in hand to hand or cut of from retreat surrender. Retire for two full turns or until a fortress is reached. After a battle 50% of winner casualties are lost After a battle 75% of loser casualties are lost Units should be amalgamated to form whole units The loser loses 20% of his equipment and horses to the winner and 10% of horses are killed A Fort need not be breached to be assaulted. Fortresses may only be taken by assault when a breach is formed: Time to form a breach Once a breach is formed the fortress is summoned to surrender: 3rd Class and other 1 or 2 - Surrenders unconditionally 3 or 4 - Surrender garrison given safe conduct 5 or 6 - Refuses surrender 2nd Class 1 - Surrender unconditionally 2 or 3 - Surrender garrison given safe conduct 4, 5 or 6 - Refuses surrender 1st Class 1 or 2 - Retires to inner defences 3, 4, 5 or 6 - Fights on outer defences If a garrison retires to inner defences then the breach procedure is repeated. A garrison may choose to retire to inner defences. A garrison may choose to surrender For storming a fortification: One D6 is rolled by the attacker If garrison commander is exceptional double garrison strength If garrison commander is Foolish halve garrison strength A breach should be repair one a siege is over if it is not then there is a breach next time a siege occurs Generals may send for support from any and all units within 1sq2 range. Supply Land produces per sq2: 1/4 of this goes to the noble lord, etc. 10% of feudal income must be spent on general expenses 10% should be donated to the national religion The state may take the following taxes which are flexible : Feudal tax - from noble lords, etc Population tax - on all the population Settlement tax - on population of towns and cities Tax the religion - on the temples income port tax - on ports entrance tax - on all land entrances Mines: The military must be paid the following, except militia Fodder and supplies Guards are always paid double. In peace time 1/2 of troop PAY is refunded at the end of the year. �Equipment per 100 men : Maintenance, pay and supply of ships, time to construct and cost to build. Ship repair : See 1st tier hire under movement �Fortifications: Repairs : 20% of the population may be called upon for military training New recruits spend 6 months training Governments may exact fees upon the population of occupied territory to 15scs A government must have these officials: * State finance executive * State revenue officer * Advisor or body of advisors to the head of state * Commander in Chief Army * Commander in Chief Navy * Head of the Judiciary * Chancellor of Foreign Affairs * Head of Intelligence services Characterisation Military Competency levels : * A - Exceptional * B - Reasonable * C - Cautious or Slow * D - Foolish These can be improved by one grade per year spent in intensive military study. Administration Competency levels : * A - Exceptional * B - Above Average * C - Average * D - Below Average Deaths: Causes of death : Births: Women between 16 and 40 can have children: 4 5 6 - 1 child 4 5 6 another 6 - twins 4 5 6another 2 6's -triples 4 5 6 another 3 6's - quadruplets etc 12 on a D12 will produce a child of illegitimate birth from an unmarried woman. Investments A country with 100000+ population may have a Royal palace and a gold crown. The following may be bought as well as other things : Royal Palace 5000gcs Government Offices 2500gcs Country House 1000gcs Large Nobles Home and Castle 800gcs Town House 750gcs Offices 600gcs Nobles Home and Castle 600gcs Diamond and Gold Crown1000gcs Jewels and gold 750gcs Gold Crown 400gcs Diamond and Silver Crown 750gcs Jewels and Silver Crown 500gcs Gold Tiara 250gcs Silver Tiara 150gcs Diamond and Gold Sceptre 400gcs Gold Sceptre 250gcs Silver Sceptre 100gcs Gold Sword with Diamond Hilt 900gcs Gold Sword with Jewelled Hilt 700gcs Gold Sword 500gcs Silver Sword with Diamond Hilt 700gcs Silver Sword with Jewelled Hilt 500gcs Silver Sword 250gcs Diamond Jewellery 750gcs Jewellery 600gcs Gold Jewellery 500gcs Silver Jewellery 300gcs Diamond Ring 500gcs Jewelled Ring 300gcs Gold Ring 200gcs Gold Statue 1000gcs Silver Statue 700gcs Bronze Statue 250gcs Stone Statue 100gcs Diamond and Gold Chain 750gcs Jewels and Gold Chain 500gcs Gold Chain 300gcs Diamond and Silver Chain 600gcs Jewels and Silver Chain 400gcs Silver Chain 200gcs Bronze Chain 100gcs Investments may not be bought for a previous year. Gold Bullion may be bought. Cost of Temples Temple for 10000 4500gcs Temple for 5000 2500gcs Temple for 1000 500gcs Temple for 100 100gcs Missionary 500gcs Monastery or Convent 750gcs Religious Hospital 1000gcs Palace 3000gcs People will donate 10scs to the temple per year. Money and Coinage There is a universal currency and it is the Crown. There is an unlimited amount of money. 1 gold crown = 100 silver crowns = 10000 bronze crowns 1 silver crown = 100 bronze crowns Interest may be charged at a rate acceptable to the two parties. A financial institution may issue paper money so long as it has a reserve of at least 10% of the value. The paper money may not exceed 500% of the annual income. Technological Developments Technological developments cost 50000gcs for that county to develop. Other countries will have to pay the same price to develop that technology. There can not be any great leaps in technology. Rules must be worked out for the technological development so that all players know how the new technology works. Secret agents may steal a technological development however the country who gains the technology will still have to pay 50% of the purchase price. Civil Disorder 2 D12's are rolled they must get above there modified number to prevent civil disorder. -1 every 5scs tax -1 every 10 aristocrats -1 every 10000gcs owed by the state +1 every 10000gcs owed to the state +1 every 2500gcs made from criminal fines +1 each 5% GSP spent on the military +1 for each nationalised service -1 for each monopolised industry -1 lack of full public voting system +5 full public voting system -2 each palace above 2 +5 head of state is a god -2 no national religion -5 Expansionist without colonies (& visa versa) +3 Colonies +1 each temple for 10000 -3 if lost last battle -10 if lost last war & territory +2 if won last battle +10 if won last war & territory +1 each nationally supported or royally supported arts organisation in the state -2 if no art organisations are supported -5 if head of state committed suicide last year +3 if monarch died in combat or was assassinated by a foreign agent +1 for each technological development which no other country has The Year and its divisions The year is 336 days long and had 48 weeks in it each of 7 days long. There are twelve months in the year each 4 weeks long or 28 days long. 1 week = 7 days 1 month = 4 weeks or 28 days 1 year = 12 months or 48 weeks or 336 days The 12 months are: * January * February * March * April * May * June * July * August * September * October * November * December * The months take names for the gods and goddesses of the Temple of Pyrus. Irrigation Each square of land will cost 1000gcs to irrigate. Once irrigated each piece of land will produce 200gcs extra revenues to the state, or whoever controls the irrigation. Irrigation is a non-expenses revenue. Colleges Each college costs 5000gcs to purchase and will increase in value just like an investment. Colleges cost 500gcs to run each year and this must be paid or there will be no learning that year. Colleges can be used for military training where a student will move one step up the ability level for each year he spends in study. Colleges can also be used for training people for governmental positions; i.e. a person could learn better administrative, numerical or literary skills. This would benefit the country by (10xd6)gcs per year. Separate colleges must be opened for military and administrative training. Watch Towers Watch towers cost 1000gcs to buy and may be sold for 500gcs. Watch towers cost 50gcs to man each year, unless a special garrison regiment is raised. Watch towers may ‘see’ into any neighbouring province in any direction. Trawlers Trawlers may only fish in sea zones with allied coasts. Trawlers can make 500gcs from each square of waters but it costs 100gcs in expenses so only 400gcs are made per square. Telegraph Telegraph stations cost 1000gcs to purchase and may only be sold for 500gcs. Telegraph stations cost 50gcs to maintain and run each year. Telegraph stations must be connected by telegraph wires for them to operate properly. Telegraph wires cost 100gcs per square to purchase and may not be sold. Telegraph wires may be cut by enemy intelligence agents and cost 10gcs to repair. Telegraph messages may be intercepted by enemy spies. Telegraph messages travel almost instantaneously. Global Trade This technology is needed to profit from certain exotic produces. The following list shows the various produces and the units produced per square square: Sugar 800 Sugar Islands Tobacco 800 Sugar Islands (>3) Slaves 200 Any Triangle Cocoa 600 Cellandine Forests Coffee 600 Cellandine & Essat (N. Tea) Forests Tea 800 Tea Plantations (Cellandine and Essat) Rubber 400 N. & S. North Essat Dessert Spice 800 N. & S. North Essat Dessert Timber 400 Central South Essat Forest Grain 400 Central South Essat Furs 800 Southern South Essat Militia Militia allows a nation to raise a further 10% of its population for military duty. The militia may not be used to attack enemy territory but to defend home provinces. The militia do not need to be paid or fed as they are part time. The militia do need arming. Militia from Cellandine count as ordinary troops. Germ Theory Germ Theory is a step on the ladder to better health care. Germ theory allows Medical units to be deployed which reduce casualties Zeppelins A Bomber Zeppelin has 100 personal. They can carry 1 infantry regiment which can be deployed when the bomber is 40ft (8") above the battlefield, it takes one turn to form up on the battlefield and the zeppelin becomes vulnerable to infantry fire during this time. Above 40ft (8") the zeppelin is impervious to Rifle/Musket fire. A Zeppelin may also land to deploy troops. If a Bomber Zeppelin is not carrying a regiment of foot then it may be used as a bomber if it started the week as such. The bombs may be dropped onto the battle field and a D10 must be rolled if a 10 is rolled then the bomb has hit the target, the defender must roll anything but a 6 on a D6 to be unscathed by the attack. If he rolls a 6 then he loses one stand and is disordered. NB. Targets must be within 1" of the Zeppelin to be hit. Zeppelins are destroyed by infantry and artillery fire when a `stand is lost'. Artillery batteries get a +1 when firing at a Zeppelin. Infantry regiments get a +2 when firing at a Zeppelin. A Fighter Zeppelin has 25 personal. They have the equivalent of one stand of artillery and can fire only within 45 degrees of the front of the base. There weapon may not be used when landed. Use of the weapon incurs a backward force, sending the Zeppelin back 4". All zeppelins have: 45 degrees maximum turn. 8" movement. One Zeppelin requires 20 ground personnel in a neighbouring province to support it. There also needs to be air strips, fuel refineries and fuel storage vessels. One air strip is required for every 25 zeppelins. One fuel refinery is required for zeppelins to operate. One fuel storage vessel is required for every air strip. Espionage A spy has the chance of accomplishing anything. There must be orders for a spy to take action. General orders may be sent but the spy may not take action if an action may cause an international incident. Chance of success : 1:1 Simple - Questions, Documents, etc 1:6 Minor - Subversion, Electoral Malpractice, Research, etc 1:36 Major - Subversion, Assassination, Destruction, Theft, etc If a spy fails : 1, 2 or 3 - Escapes 4 or 5 - Captured 6 - Killed Types of spy : Intelligence agents 25gcs attempt 1 12 times Spies 50gcs attempt 1 & 2 12 times Secret Agents 100gcs attempt 1, 2 & 318 times Category:Rules